Standalone augers are known for receiving free-flowing granular materials, such as those pouring from bins and chutes or dumped from end-dump trucks. The hoppers are positioned below the source. Further, a transfer auger is positioned in the hopper to elevate accumulated granular materials to a destination such as bin or other storage location.
Hoppers have a number of competing design issues including structural integrity, accommodation of augers, minimizing of auger angle, minimizing of hopper height while maximizing capacity, stability and minimizing material hang-up.
Clearly what is required is a hopper which meets all of the competing design issues and which permits substantially 100% evacuation of granular materials therefrom without requiring manipulation of the auger therein or removal of the safety guard therefrom so as to prevent injury to the operator.